This invention relates generally to a computer-controlled processing device and, more particularly, the present invention relates to a computer-controlled game device which operates with multiple external information storage media such as CD-ROM, cassette ROM, IC cards or the like.
A popular information storage medium for supplying a home use game device with computer game software is a semiconductor ROM assembled in a cassette or cartridge type housing. Another type of information storage medium is a CD-ROM that is recently being used popularly for supplying game software.
An example of a conventional processing device or a home use game device, which can be supplied with game or other software by way of both a cassette ROM and a CD-ROM, is shown in FIG. 18. The processing device 1 is comprised of a disk regenerator unit 3 and a cassette ROM regenerator unit 4. Cassette ROM unit 4 may be a conventional home use game device to which a game software program is supplied by way of a semiconductor ROM housed in a cartridge or a cassette 5.
The disk unit 3 has a flat main body portion 3a having a squared flat upper surface and an elevated portion 3b that is provided with a plug connector (not shown) at a side wall facing to the squared flat upper surface. The cassette ROM operating unit 4 has a socket connector 4a provided correspondingly to the plug connector of the elevated portion 3b. The cassette ROM unit 4 may be used independently as a game processing device to which a game software program is supplied from a ROM cassette or cartridge 5 mounted to the cassette port. The cassette operating unit 4 may be mounted on the flat surface of the main body portion 3a so that the socket connector of the cassette operating unit 4 is electrically connected with the plug connector of the disk operating unit 3 whereby an application software of music or a game program is supplied from a compact disk 2 loaded on a tray 2A of disk operating unit 3.
Another example of a conventional device is shown in FIG. 19. The device 6 comprises a connecting unit 7, a disk unit 8 and a cassette unit 9. Connecting unit 7 is formed with a thin support portion 7d and an elevated portion 7c with a pair of connector sockets 7a and 7b provided at a side wall thereof facing the support portion 7d. Disk unit 8 and Cassette unit 9 may be detachably connectable by locating on the flat surface of thin support portion 7d so as to be electrically connected to the sockets 7a and 7b, respectively, whereby disk unit 8 is electrically connected to cassette ROM unit 9 through sockets 7a and 7b.
The above-mentioned examples have the following shortcomings. In reference to device 1 shown in FIG. 18, a cassette ROM unit 4 is installed on the flat main body portion 3a and electrically connected with connecting portion 3b of disk unit 3, both units are connected together firmly. The mechanism for loading the compact disk becomes complex because of the tray-loading which requires a tray for loading disks, a tray guide and a tray-driving motor, which results in increasing costs because of an increase in the number of parts and assembly steps.
In reference to device 6 shown in FIG. 19, as the device is composed of three separate units as a whole, each being provided as an independent unit, which also causes an increase of costs. Furthermore, as the device has many connecting portions, it has a tendency to result in bad electrical connections and cause malfunctions.